1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to voice messaging systems, in particular to voice messaging systems used in telecommunications.
2. Description of Related Art
The telecommunications industry has enjoyed many advances in the field of voice, data and other message storage and transmission. A simple answering machine such as one with a tape or digital storage mechanism allows for the storage of messages from callers calling a subscriber unavailable or too busy to answer an incoming telephone call. More advanced voice messaging systems may be coupled to a business phone system such as a private branch exchange (PBX), allowing for messages to various subscribers of the business phone system to be stored for those subscribers when they are unavailable or otherwise unable to answer incoming telephone calls. Such a voice messaging system may allow for storage, forwarding, broadcasting and other actions with respect to messages. Such a voice messaging system may be located in the same facilities as the business telephone system and thus provide local users access to voice messaging. Alternatively, voice messaging capability may be provided, for example, in conjunction with the local telephone system.
A voice messaging system typically includes a storage device and logic that causes messages to be stored on the storage device. Subscribers may desire to access the messages remotely and may do so by calling the voice messaging system and accessing a the subscriber""s respective account. Such a process may involve a long distance call from the location of the subscriber to the location of the voice messaging system. The subscriber is then typically greeted by a standard system message when calling into the system to access messages. The subscriber then responds by entering information associated with the subscriber""s account.
Subscribers have found various uses of voice messaging systems such as broadcasting messages to various members of groups, taking personal as well as business messages and other uses. It would be desirable to achieve a more capable and efficient voice messaging system in order to meet the ever increasing needs of subscribers.
An embodiment of the invention is directed to a method of storing messages in a voice messaging system that has a plurality of voice mail boxes associated with a plurality of subscribers. An incoming call that was originally directed to a subscriber""s telephone number and that was redirected to the voice messaging system is received. The incoming call includes a data field identifying the subscriber""s telephone number. The incoming call is responded to based on the data field. According to one embodiment of the invention, based on the data field, the telephone call is associated with the subscriber""s voice mail box, and a message from the incoming call is stored in the voice mail box.
An embodiment of the invention includes a voice messaging system. The voice messaging system includes a set of geographically distributed devices in which voice messages are stored. Logic causes voice messages to be stored in at least a device in the set of devices. The device is one from which messages can be efficiently retrieved by a user who is in a location from which the user is likely to retrieve messages. In one embodiment of the invention, the logic may cause voice messages to be stored in a device from the set of devices closest to a location from which the user has retrieved messages. In another embodiment of the invention, logic causes voice messages associated with a particular user to be stored in a device from the devices closest to locations from which user has retrieved messages within a particular time period.